Potter Slayer
by Dragons123d
Summary: After the sealing of the unstoppable Doom Slayer, he has been unleashed once more due to Lilith's plan to bring Hell onto Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore looked at the tomb that held a powerful, if not god-like, destroyer was sealed in. He was surprised that the sarcophagus was here at Hogwarts, in fact, it was somewhat of a sobering moment really but it was still shocking. Even after the goblins had opened the tomb, he had been looking at the form of the being inside. Muscular, tall and with a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. It was like a young boy's scar from years ago, but it seemed different. That was until the being woke up, emerald eyes looked around before the figure strained at the bindings that held him.

The headmaster stepped back as the Goblins came forward, working on the restrains or trying too get them. The being pulled harder and the right restrain snapped, the man grabbed the nearest goblin by the throat, his eyes burning with rage and hatred. With a sickening crunching, the goblins' neck gave way under the man's strength, his life leaving his body. The being stood, his restrainers pulling back as he got off the table.

"Stand firm," The Lead Goblin ordered, clearly startled, "Make no threatening moves on the Destroyer."

The fabled Doom Slayer looked at the Goblins before walking out of the tomb and finding the newly uncovered armor, dark green and imposing. The gathered Goblins and Headmaster watched in silence as the man put each part of the armor onto his body, finishing by donning the helmet before turning to face them, the head moving as he cracked his neck.

He watched them then turned and walked out of his tomb, ignoring everyone that noticed him. Dumbledore followed behind at a more leisurely pace as the guardian of humanity snatched his weaponry out of the hands or claws of the Gringotts excavation staff, reloading them or attaching another part onto the weapon. One of the Goblins was beheaded for even holding the handle of a sword like weapon, a massive six foot long red blade with a thin semi-circle top taking the unfortunate goblins head off his shoulders.

The armored warrior kept moving until he entered the Chamber of Secrets, where his tomb was placed, focusing on the weapon that obliterated the face of Salazar Slytherin. Grabbing it and studying it quietly before aiming it down a corridor then it vanished as he pulled out another weapon, a two barreled muggle shotgun. The Demon Slayer walked out of the chamber and into Hogwarts, looking around before kicking open the girls bathroom door and shooting a creature that looked like a human.

However, this was not a human, it was to decayed and thin to even be human anymore. The Slayer reloaded his weapon and continued on through the halls, leaving a stunned audience behind.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the ancient castle, the Doom Slayer kept his guard up, his super shotgun loaded at all times. After his rude awakening, he was not in the mood to give his time to the humans that had used demon looking midgets to wake him up. Aiming down a hallway, he blasted two demonfied humans into bloody gore. He smirked and loaded his new shells into the weapon before switching to his normal shotgun, taking the front off and putting on the grenade attachment on instead.

He spun and nearly shot a little curly haired girl in the face but he stopped, putting the weapon down. She looked up at him in utter terror, making him feel sorry for the little one, so he knelt down and handed her a little toy that he had when he was little, a cute posible toy version of himself. She took it and giggled as he showed her the movement in the arms, head and legs.

"T-thanks." She smiled and hugged the foot tall toy close to her chest as he nodded, patting her head and walking away.

He made it out the front doors before he was faced with a small army of imps, making him pump his shotgun. That got their attention and they made a roaring sound, which was them screaming in utter fear at his appearance. He only grinned and charged forward, shotgun unloading hot lead into the demons that dared attack this school of little children.

* * *

Hermione Granger followed the massive armored being and could only watch as he left the front lawn of Hogwarts covered in red blood and body parts. She was holding the figurine of the person to her chest, unable to really stop watching the carnage. The person finished off the creatures then walked up to her and tilted his head, patting her head and then pointing back into the school.

She shook her head, too shy to answer the armored goliath. The giant snapped his fingers and stood, taking her hand and leading her back inside. The muggleborn witch smiled embarrassed as they ran into Professor McGonagall, who looked very worried and happy to see her.

"Miss Granger, thank goodness you're alright." The transfiguration professor said, rushing over and smiling.

Hermione only nodded, as the being handed her hand to the elder witch and made her pinky promise to not lose her new figurine that he gave her. After that, he reloaded his weapon as he headed out the front doors, loudly pumping his shotgun as he walked out into the setting sun.

The Headmaster walked up to watch the being leave, "The Doom Slayer has been awakened and has made a new friend it seems."

Hermione only smiled as she held the figurine tightly.

* * *

Somewhere in the pits of Hell itself, the Devil himself glowered at Lilith, who was very casual in her manner. He was angry, her plan that she had done behind his back was already going bad as the Doom Slayer was awakened and she was at fault for that.

"You realize that I'm not going to help you in any way with this plan you concocted, Lilith. You made your grave, you are going to lay in it." He snapped at her, she only waved him off.

"He will be hard put as I've made new monsters, ones he has never faced before so don't worry." She smiled seductively but he sat in his throne, remembering the past all too well.

"No, he took out the Champion of Hell itself in only his armor, if you remember. He will win, he won't be turned by your ways, he was blessed by my brethren millenia ago, all of them archangels. Gabriel was the main blesser of the group, and his armor from some realm that allows him to gain ammunition and regenerate his body and armor through killing with his bare hands." Satan growled, his 'Wife' scowling heatedly at him.

"Then I'll just make an Anti-Doom Slayer, dear Husband. One that won't fail where yours did." She hissed at him for turning on her heel and leaving the throne room, causing Satan to facepalm in aggravated frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

The fiery red dawn in the streets of London was filled with the sounds of crumbling buildings, screaming pedestrians and the roars of Demons slaughtering the helpless denizens. That was until it all went silent from the sound of a powerful weapon being loaded and the rattling of bullets silenced the demon hordes, all turning to see what was making that noise. On a mound of rubble was the armored being of the Demon Slayer, a massive machine gun in his right hand.

The hordes charged their common foe, some however breaking rank and running deeper into the burning city as the demon slaying monster pulled the trigger on his massive weapon, the sounds of hot metal screaming forth and hitting the flesh of the unholy hordes from Hell became deafening. Bodies were thrown back by the force of the gun as the Doom Slayer activated the miniature rocket launcher on the side of the machine gun, letting six rockets fly into the horde.

When the weapon ran out of ammo, he simply switched to his shotgun, blasting his enemy's apart with gleeful abandon. In the space of ten minutes, the massive horde had dwindled into only small groups of stragglers that the demon slayer walked up to and tore apart with his bare hands. He continued through the now blood stained streets of London, shooting anything that attacked him.

Doom Slayer stopped as he noticed something was off, it had gotten too quiet, he couldn't even hear the fires in the background anymore. Looking around, he saw nothing alive before his gaze rested upon a lone figure. It hadn't been there before and certainly looked demon enough, he rushed forward, shotgun ready to blast the monster apart. The creature didn't move until the last possible second, becoming a blur that was right behind him before taking the gun and tossing it aside.

" **So, this is the mighty Demon Slayer,"** Its voice sounded like metal being dragged over a loose gravel road, " **the legends did account for your unbridled rage towards the hordes of Hell, if not understating them quite bitterly."**

He didn't respond, taking in the creature before him. It was tall, several heads taller than himself, if it wasn't hunched over and slightly crouching. Its long, thin arms and fingers were white muscle and flesh that looked ready to fall off at any moment. The torso looked like old skin was just stretched over the ribcage and not give a second thought, the legs dripped with blood and rotting flesh hung from the thick leg bones. The feet were clothed in dirty rags, covering sharp taloned toes.

The monster was draped in a tattered cloak of black cloth, a worn fedora covered most of its face from view. It stood there, hunched and looking nonthreatening before it spoke again.

" **Come now, Demon Slayer, let us have a talk."** It lifted its' head and grinned tauntingly at him.

The face was covered in a sack, eyes and mouth having openings in it as they glowed with a demonic light. Doom Slayer rushed forwards again before the creature moved again, its long grasp curling around his helmet and forcing him to face the direction he just came from.

" **Behold,"** It said, pointing its free hand towards the horizon, the world shifting as he saw the sky turn a murky red, " **Earths grim future."**

Doom Slayer tried to free himself but the creature shifted the seen and it turned into something much worse. The streets of London ran red with the blood of humans, Hell Knights forced men to be torn apart by demonic like creatures in the rivers as the women watched on in horror. The scene changed again, this time, the Demon Slayer fell to his knees. Innocent little girls were being used as breeding stock by all manner of fiends and one of them was the little curly haired girl he gave his figurine too.

" **I'll change the scene once more, Slayer, but this is not all."** The demon croaked before it changed and He watched as the people of Earth worship Satan and Lilith as gods.

" **This is the Earth that will fall to Hell's hordes and unending might, but we both know that couldn't happen if you never existed and the Devil never tried to complete the deal you made to bring your son back, Slayer."** It said, watching him carefully as he got up.

" **But, it still can become a reality,"** It whispered, walking over to his shotgun and picking it up, " **A dark day for humanity as a whole if the mighty Slayer of Demons, the champion of the Archangels, failed…"**

The beast handed his shotgun to its master, who grabbed it and looked at it, having an internal struggle with the images he had just seen. The beast let him struggle, standing a bit away as it watched in silence. Finally, he stood up and reloaded his shotgun, spinning to find his tormentor had vanished into thin air, the images having faded completely.

" **Remember my visions, Slayer of Demons,"** The voice of the thing whispered in his ear, making him spin around to find it, " **This may be the future, yours and the Earth's, if you fail. Be ye warned, Doom Slayer, for your time draws near that you will face something much greater than these wisps of a could be future world, will you be ready to face it?"**

The voice let out a dark, cold chuckle before sound and normalcy filled the streets of the burning London city. Doom Slayer pumped his weapon before grounding himself, making a mental oath to not let the future he saw from that thing come to pass.

* * *

Lilith smiled as her new demon knelt before her and her husband, Phobia as he called himself, was a one of a kind creation. He lifted himself and presented a bag to Lilith before speaking to them both.

" **I have talked with the Slayer of Demons, I have seen his worst fears for his new home and humanity but have yet to find a true weakness besides this little human girl."**

Lilith opened the bag and found a little curly haired girl, clutching a figurine of the Slayer to her chest in pure terror. She smiled and showed the prize to the Devil, who waved her away.

"I want nothing to do with your plans or presents, Lilith." He snapped.

" **You are the king of Hell, we have to present them to you are we would be breaking the laws set down by you all that time ago, m'lord."** Phobia bowed low.

"Then what is it that your intend to do with this little girl?" Satan growled, losing patience fast.

"Well, my dear husband," Lilith said sweetly, letting the little girl out and holding her to her breast as if the human was her own flesh and blood, "I'm going to make her the anti-Demon Slayer, his worst fear and greatest threat."

Satan had no answer to that, too floored to even get a response out as Lilith left to continue her plan.

" **M'lord,"** Phobia bowed once more, " **If I may, the Slayer has shown to be connected to this little girl as was his pet rabbit Lucifer, your son, foolishly tore apart before being brutally destroyed for his foolishness. We both know that he will fear for those he wants to protect the most, her innocence making him want to protect her more than ever."**

Satan merely nodded as Phobia swept out of the throne room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
